Escolhas, Provas e Promessas
by RWlover93
Summary: Se você tivesse a chance de ter um futuro perfeito, você abdicaria de tudo que tem no presente para tê-lo? Você faria a escolha certa? “...As escolhas que fazemos podem mudar ou destruir as correntes que nos prendem neste lugar...”


**Escolhas, Provas e Promessas**

_Por Rosa Malfoy_

-... Sonserina faz um gol com Ernesto Booldstok senhoras e senhores, se estiverem vendo algum outro jogador, por favor, me avisem.

A voz era de Vitor Edweel, que narrava a semifinal: Sonserina x Lufa-Lufa. Na verdade ele estava tentando narrar, pois estava muito difícil visualizar a partida.

Uma névoa espessa rodeava o campo, a chuva caía fortemente e o frio estava ficando insuportável.

Pelo menos para Draco, que odiava jogar no inverno...

Como ele ia achar o pomo naquele nevoeiro? Precisava ganhar aquele jogo, ou não disputaria a final com a Grifinória... E ele sabia que nesse campeonato ele ganharia, ganharia do Potter...

- DRACO, CUIDADO! – Alguém gritou da platéia.

Mas ele não ouviu, continuou procurando o pomo com os olhos até que recebeu uma pancada muito forte na cabeça, sua visão perdeu o foco e ele se viu caindo, tudo ficou escuro e ele já não viu mais nada.

A luz do sol já entrava no quarto, e começou a incomodá-lo, ele se virou na cama inquieto e começou a abrir os olhos. Aos poucos foi percebendo que não conhecia aquele quarto, então notou que algo se mexia ao seu lado.

- Ainda está muito cedo, volta a dormir! – disse uma voz ao seu lado

Draco levou um susto quando constatou que havia alguém deitado ao seu lado na cama e depois levou um susto maior ainda quando viu que era Potter.

Harry Potter dormindo na mesma cama que ele? O que estava acontecendo?

O loiro levantou-se imediatamente, saiu pela primeira porta que viu.

A casa era muito bonita, ele teve que admitir, a decoração era clássica com lindos quadros espalhados nas paredes, desceu as escadas e viu como a sala era aconchegante...

Mas por que estava ali? Não conseguia se lembrar de nada... Apenas de sentir uma dor muito forte e cair...

Ainda estava muito confuso, mas precisava sair dali, descobrir o que estava acontecendo, já na sala ele passou por um espelho e a imagem que apareceu o chamou atenção: Seu rosto estava diferente, parecia mais velho, o cabelo estava maior do que ele se lembrava...

Tentou ignorar aquelas mudanças, estava mais interessado em saber onde estava e por que Potter estava dormindo na mesma cama que ele.

Saiu da casa e deu de cara com uma vizinhança calma e estranhamente normal, não se lembrava de absolutamente nada, viu o jornal enrolado no chão e apanhou-o, talvez o Profeta Diário tivesse alguma resposta...

Mas não era o Profeta Diário! As fotos estavam estranhamente estáticas! Jogou o jornal no chão, só podia ser trouxa...

- Não gostou das notícias de hoje Draco? – perguntou uma voz atrás dele

- Granger? – exclamou ele surpreso quando reconheceu a moça de cabelos castanhos, ela estava com uma barriga de grávida aparente.

- Nossa... Faz muito tempo que você não me chama assim... Acho que sete anos... – ela disse pensativa

- SETE ANOS?

A Ala Hospitalar estava muito agitada naquela manhã, Madame Pomfrey corria de um lado para o outro e os gritos de Lúcio Malfoy podiam ser ouvidos de longe.

- Eu exijo saber o que aconteceu com o meu filho!

- Eu peço que se acalme Lúcio – disse Dumbledore com sua calma costumeira

- Você é um irresponsável e incompetente! Não quero que Draco fique nem mais um segundo nesta escola, vou transferi-lo para o St. Mungus – gritava Lúcio Malfoy

- Não é aconselhável uma transferência, ele está muito instável par... – começou Madame Pomfrey

- Cale a boca você também! – gritou Lúcio mais uma vez

- Eu não admito que você fale nesse tom, enquanto estiver na minha escola você vai respeitar as regras daqui, se Papoula disse que não há como transferi-lo ele vai continuar em Hogwarts e nada que você faça vai fazê-lo melhorar no momento, então espere o diagnóstico. – disse Dumbledore firmemente.

Lúcio se calou contrariado e foi sentar-se perto de Narcisa Malfoy, que estava mais pálida que o normal e ostentava uma expressão de temor.

Após alguns minutos Madame Pomfrey apareceu na sala de espera, sua expressão era fechada e todos entenderam antes mesmo dela falar, que as notícias não eram boas.

- O Draco acordou? – perguntou Narcisa, que falara pela primeira vez desde que chegaram

- Não... A pancada atingiu uma área muito sensível do cérebro e ele está num estado parecido com o coma... – disse Madame Pomfrey – É como se ele estivesse dormindo – acrescentou ela quando viu o terror no rosto de Narcisa – Mas não existem métodos conhecidos para fazê-lo acordar...

- Você está dizendo que Draco vai "dormir" para sempre? – perguntou Narcisa temerosa

- Talvez sim, talvez não... Não existem prazos, ele pode passar um dia ou um ano, só podemos esperar.

- Se meu filho não acordar você não vai nem ter tempo para se arrepender – disse Lúcio ameaçadoramente para Dumbledore.

Em seguida ele segurou Narcisa fortemente pelo braço e saiu arrastando-a, ela pediu para ver o filho, mas ele não deu ouvidos e assim eles desapareceram no corredor.

Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey se entreolharam e algo nos olhos azuis do diretor já não tinha a mesma calma.

- Pois é... O tempo passa voando não é mesmo? – comentou Hermione – Parece que foi ontem que você o Harry se casaram...

Draco olhou para a sua mão esquerda quase que imediatamente e viu a aliança dourada em seu dedo, ela estivera ali o tempo todo?

- Eu estou só de passagem, tenho que resolver alguns detalhes da festa, mande lembranças ao Harry por mim – ela disse, acenou com a mão e voltou a caminhar.

Draco continuou estático... Não podia ter se passado sete anos e muito menos sete anos casado com Potter! Casado com Potter? Não conseguia imaginar como...

- E então? Gostando da nova vida? – disse uma voz atrás dele

- Quem é você? – Draco perguntou ao ver a velha senhora olhando-o

- Lucy Malfoy. – ela respondeu sorrindo simpaticamente - Sua avó

Draco arregalou os olhos totalmente estupefato, era muita loucura para um dia só! Ela usava uma roupa colorida e fora de moda, os cabelos brancos com restos de um louro muito claro estavam presos num coque.

- Minha avó morreu antes que eu nascesse – ele disse

- Eu sei... Eu queria ter cuidado um pouco de você antes de partir, mas... Havia chegado a minha hora – ela disse distante – Mas não se preocupe eu vim para ajudá-lo.

- Ótimo, seja lá quem você for, me tire daqui – Draco disse

- Eu sei que no começo pode ser difícil de entender, mas eu vou dar um conselho: Esqueça o passado – ela disse

- Do que você está falando? Eu não quero ficar aqui!

- Como não? Essa é a melhor vida que você poderia desejar e ainda vai descobrir o porquê. Confie em mim – disse ela se virando em seguida.

Malfoy ficou olhando aquela velha senhora caminhar cansadamente, ela tinha alguns traços de sua mãe, mas nada que comprovasse o que dissera... Só podia ser doida! Como estar casado com Potter era a melhor vida que ele poderia desejar? Ia ter que descobrir tudo sozinho...

...

- Eu pensei que você tinha ido pegar o jornal – Harry disse quando Draco apareceu na cozinha, ele estava arrumando a mesa para o café da manhã, havia frutas frescas e suco de abóbora.

Harry vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa vermelha de malha fina, o cabelo bagunçado era o mesmo que Draco se lembrava, a cozinha era bem ampla e havia uma mesa quadrada no centro.

- Pot... Harry, eu quero fazer uma pergunta. – disse Draco

- Faça.

- Você se lembra como eu e você começamos... – Draco começou, mas descobriu que não conseguia terminar, era muito estranho – você sabe...

- Quando começamos a namorar? – Harry perguntou, enquanto colocava os pães em um troço quadrado que Draco não conhecia – Claro que sim! Por quê?

- Queria saber se você ainda lembra... – ele desconversou, torcendo para que Potter começasse a falar

- Eu nunca vou esquecer o dia em que entrei na ala hospitalar e você estava acordando do coma, depois do acidente com o balaço, você me olhou de um jeito diferente... – Harry disse sorrindo

- O acidente...

Sim, Draco se lembrava do acidente! Só podia ter sido aquela dor lacinante que sentira... Mas o que esse acidente tinha a ver com o que estava acontecendo? Como sete anos se passaram e ele não vira nada?

- Depois começou a conversar comigo, eu achei muito estranho... Lembra quando eu pensei que você tinha perdido a memória? – disse Harry, colocando os pães agora assados em cima da mesa – Ou que estava planejando algo maléfico...

- É... Lembro – respondeu ele falsamente

- Mas então? Posso saber que nostalgia repentina é essa? – perguntou Harry sentando-se na mesa.

- Nada não... – ele respondeu distraído

- Não vai comer? – Harry perguntou

Draco olhou-o, quando ia acordar daquele pesadelo?

- Parece que o Malfoy está muito mal... – Ron comentou no salão comunal – Se ele não melhorar até o jogo... A Grifinória ganha o campeonato!

- Como você pode pensar em campeonato numa hora dessas? O Malfoy está em um quase coma! – disse Hermione seriamente

- E o que seria isso? – perguntou Harry distraído

- É como um sono, algumas partes do cérebro adormecem e a pessoa fica "dormindo" até o cérebro voltar a funcionar, e isso pode acontecer a qualquer momento.

- Pode não acontecer? – Ron perguntou curioso

- Ninguém sabe, mas é bem provável que sim – ela respondeu

- E ele pode ouvir, ou sentir? O que acontece enquanto ele está dormindo? – Harry perguntou, agora bem mais interessado

- Alguns médicos dizem que o paciente não ouve nem sente, outros dizem que ele pode ouvir e existe até uma pesquisa que diz que o paciente pode sonhar... – ela explicou

- E se o Malfoy estivesse sonhando – disse Harry - Vocês imaginam o que poderia ser?

N.A.: I'm back! Após longo inverno estou de volta com a coisa que eu mais gosto de fazer na minha vida: Escrever fics D/H para vocês!

Na verdade nessa fic aconteceu algo engraçado que eu gostaria de compartilhar com vocês. Eu começei a escrever e ela ainda não tinha nome, então pensei em _Escolhas, Provas e Promessas_ (aquela música do CPM22...) mas não por causa da música, apenas escolhi o nome por que achei que tinha a ver com a fic e talz... Mas pasmem vocês: Quando eu coloquei a música para tocar a primeira frase foi: **Hoje quando acordei a melhor coisa foi te ver ao meu lado, estive longe mas voltei para abrir as portas que fechei no passado...** :O!! Eu me arrepiei inteira!! Eu já tinha escutado a música antes, mas não tinha me tocado que tinha a ver com a fic... Agora não tenho dúvidas quanto ao nome, depois de uma prova dessas... Continuei ouvindo a música e levei outro susto:** Nesse tempo sem você o pior foi perceber, não sobrou nada, **_**tenho a chance de rever e a nossa história refazer**_**, não vejo a hora!**

Eu estou passada até agora com essa coicidência (será?) Será que meu subconsiente absorveu a letra da música e me deu a idéia da Fic? Nossa que complexo... Enfim, coicidências e subsconciente à parte, eu espero que vocês gostem muito da fic e que deixem um zilhão de reviews! Nhaaaai, eu **amo **vocês!

:

Atenciosamente,

Rosa Malfoy

P.S.: A frase que está no resumo também faz parte da música Escolhas, Provas e Promessas.


End file.
